Evaluate the following expression when $y = 7$ and $x = 5$. $6$ $y$ $ + 8$ $x$ $ + 10$
Solution: Substitute $7$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 6{(7)} + 8{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 42 + 40 + 10 $ $ = 92$